Maraudeurs,dix lettres qui rimaient avec bonheur
by greenouille
Summary: La vie des maraudeurs, quoi de plus simple? Ou quoi de plus compliqué...
1. Prologue

Note : Quel scoop !Aujourd'hui 15 juillet je me suis enfin décidé à publier ce que j'écris...Je crois qu'il ne va pas falloir que je parle longtemps parce que je vais changer d'avis... Inutile de dire que c'est ma première fic et que je demande l'indulgence...

Pour en savoir plus sur cette fic, allez voir mon livejournal comme j'en parle dans mon profil (certes très intéressant !)...

Si cette fic est sous le pseudo « greenouille » c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'écrit mais toutes les idées ne sont pas de moi puisque pour ça j'ai ma Muzette (mirki au passage) et j'ai gayou qui me corrige... (sûrement qu'un jour, je serais dans mon jour de bonté et je vous mettrais un chapitre avec les petits commentaires de gayou...mdr ça vaut le détour !)

D'ailleurs vous avez l'autorisation (en fait non, c'est un ordre... -), d'aller lire ses fics ! Son pseudo c'est gaia666 !

Voili voilou, après tout ce blablatage, dans un acte d'extrème générosité je vais peut-être vous laisser lire...puisque c'est un peu pour ça que vous êtes là il me semble...

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi mais à JK Rowling bien entendu...le reste appartient au fruit de mon imagination farfelue et celle de ma muzette Lina !

Spoiler : Les cinq tomes !

Résumé : La vie des maraudeurs...quoi de plus simple ? Ou quoi de plus compliqué...

_(ça c'est de résumé...bon allez je m'en veux pas...)_

Bonne lectuuuure ! (ou bon déchiffrage peut-être...)

* * *

Oo0oO Prologue Oo0oO

Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, la défense s'était organisé face au retour du mage noir…Celui qu'on appelait jadis « le survivant » était devenu « celui qui sauverait le monde »…De quelle stupeur le monde serait pris s'il en venait à connaître l'état dans lequel se trouvait celui sur qui reposait tout leur espoir…

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry se morfondait, enfermé dans sa modeste chambre et y ressassait tous ces sombres idées qu'il avait en tête…Il venait de perdre l'une des dernières personnes qui le liait à ses parents, son parrain…Il aurait dû mourir à la place de Sirius, il ne pouvait pas vivre sachant son parrain mort par sa faute…Pourquoi avait-il dû naître Harry Potter ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur lui ? Pourquoi… ? Cette question revenait souvent…

Il s'y prenait même à refaire le monde…lui, sa sœur et ses parents vivant à Goldric's Hollow… Oui il aurait eu une petite sœur, il en était convaincu… Tous les soirs, ou presque il recevait la visite de son parrain et de Rémus. Ils faisaient alors des parties de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que sa mère et pourquoi pas les compagnes des amis de son père les réprimandent tard le soir. James et Harry gagnaient toujours et James se vantait souvent d'avoir comme fils un « surdoué du Quidditch »…Dans ce monde, Peter n'existait plus et n'avait jamais existé, d'ailleurs Voldemort et tout ce qui pouvait rappeler le mal non plus…

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque quelque chose vint se heurter à la fenêtre de sa chambre… Ce quelque chose était en fait un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui venait certainement de Ron ou d'Hermione. Harry hésita à aller chercher cette lettre qui lui rappellerait encore de ne pas s'en faire, que rien n'était de sa faute… Cette délicatesse dont faisaient preuve ses amis l'avaient touché au début mais l'agaçait désormais. Il ne pouvait plus appeler ça de la délicatesse mais des mensonges. Car qui pouvait croire à l'innocence d'Harry dans la mort de son parrain ?

Il décida de la lire plus tard et de se mettre à la relecture d'un livre qu'il s'était procuré dont le sujet était la magie ancestrale... Harry avait appris beaucoup de sorts à l'aide de celui-ci, certes des sorts inutiles comme « comment irriguer un champs ? » mais d'autres importants dont très peu avaient connaissance comme se dédoubler l'espace de quelques secondes...

Durant ses vacances, il avait également réessayé l'Occlumentie mais les remords qui le prenaient réduisaient souvent ses efforts au néant. Dire que s'il l'avait suffisamment étudié avec Rogue l'année précédente au lieu de laisser parler sa curiosité Sirius serait sûrement à ses côtés…

« - Haaarryy ! Tu as de la visite ! Cria la voix désagréable de son Oncle.

- Qu'ils repassent plus tard... »

Cependant le visiteur en question ne semblait pas vouloir revenir plus tard, alors il monta les escaliers et vint frapper à sa porte.

« - Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

- Euh Harry, c'est Rémus Lupin... Répond moi…Non ? J'entre alors... Bonjour Harry... Ce n'est pas très bon pour toi de rester enfermé toute la journée. »

Harry le dévisagea, et laissa s'exprimer son trop plein de sentiments

« - Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ! Vous m'énervez tous ! Vous ne comprenez pas que je veux voir personne ?

- Je comprends tout à fait mais à quoi ça te sert de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin !

- Ca sert peut-être à rien en effet, mais c'est ce que je veux pour le moment alors laissez moi ! C'est facile pour vous tous, vous n'avez pas sa mort sur sa conscience, vous n'avez pas perdu votre parrain, Voldemort n'en veut pas qu'à votre vie, vous...

- Harry je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de sa mort, arrêtes de te prendre pour le martyr du monde ! J'ai perdu le dernier ami qu'il me restait...et de cela tu t'en moques, tu préfères maudire le monde entier de toutes les épreuves qu'il te fait endurer ! Bien sûr, tu dois subir beaucoup de choses que jamais personne n'aura à subir mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ! Par six fois tu as échappé à la mort, ça tu l'as oublié ! Beaucoup aimeraient pouvoir être encore en vie mais tu ne te soucies que de TA « misérable existence » ! »

Rémus avait débité ces paroles à une vitesse impressionnante, empêchant à trois reprises les contestations de son interlocuteur... Une telle colère émanait de Lupin qu'Harry ne su plus quoi dire...Il était vrai que Rémus devait souffrir de la mort de Sirius. Il était ainsi devenu le dernier des maraudeurs...Bien sûr, Pettigrow courait toujours en liberté, mais il ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un maraudeur.

« - Je...Je suis désolé Professeur...Honnêtement, je n'y avais même pas pensé...C'est que c'est si dur de penser que tout ça c'est de ma faute, que je ne le reverrai jamais...je...

- Je sais bien Harry mais il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, tout le monde aurait réagit comme toi. Ta réaction était même héroïque en pensant aller le sauver, il faut peut-être parfois ne pas jouer aux héros... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la preuve étant que lui aussi a couru à ton secours. Malheureusement lui, ça lui a été fatal...Tu veux toujours en connaître plus de la vie de tes parents ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Eh bien, je suppose que Sirius comptait te la donner un jour...Cette pensine contient tous les souvenirs des maraudeurs, de Lily et de ses amies depuis la septième année où on avait cru bon de tous les regrouper. Voilà, je pense que je vais te laisser, si tu veux en parler, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer Hedwige. A bientôt Harry.

- Merci Rémus, sincèrement. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry réussit à dire avant que le loup garou s'en aille.

Devait-il s'immiscer comme ça dans la vie de ses parents ? Certes il en avait toujours rêvé, mais l'aperçu qu'il en avait eu par Rogue l'année dernière l'avait beaucoup refroidit... (ndA : genre il est passé de 50 degré à 3 … c'est pour dire !) et s'il était déçu ? Il appréhendait beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle opportunité d'enfin connaître ses parents et... de revoir Sirius une dernière fois...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà le premier chapitre...Il replace un peu tous les personnages que vous connaissez déjà...à vrai dire il sert à rien...mdr mais il est fier de servir à rien tout comme moi, je suis fière qu'il serve à rien ! _

* * *

**O**o**0**o**O** Chapitre 1 **O**o**0**o**O**

Les rayons de soleil, à travers les rideaux pourpres, illuminaient peu à peu la chambre, les deux lits côte à côte de sa sœur et elle, quand le réveil sonna. C'était l'heure, Lily devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas rater le Poudlard express…

Bien sûr, comme chaque jour qu'elle passait chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas échapper aux insultes de sa sœur… « 1692 ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? Oui, oui c'est l'époque où tu aurais dû naître qu'on puisse te brûler car tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière ! Tu es un monstre !»

Ces vacances avaient été les pires de toutes. Non pas que ces insultes la touchaient vraiment, elle avait fini par s'y habituer, mais Pétunia avait trouvé un petit copain, nommé Vernon. Lily devait donc rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Soi-disant que Vernon serait effrayé de découvrir que la sœur de Pétunia était « un monstre »…Vernon ignorait peut-être même qu'elle existait…

Mais Lily ne devait plus y penser, elle allait bientôt retrouver Néade et Adélie, ses deux meilleures amies, les seules à lui avoir redonné le sourire ses journées les plus noires avec ses parents durant ces vacances…

Néade était une des plus belles filles de l'école, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu se confondant même avec le noir, assez grande, d'une gentillesse extrême, à qui on pouvait tout confier, assez froide de prime abord et surtout mystérieuse...

En ce qui concernait Adélie on pouvait dire qu'elle rivalisait fortement avec Néade pourtant dans un style bien différent. Adélie avait des cheveux courts blonds, des yeux verts clairs, de taille moyenne, assez sûre d'elle sans la connaître, beaucoup moins ensuite.

Cette année, elle espérait bien remporter la Coupe des maisons, d'autant plus que l'an dernier, les Serpentards s'étaient imposés. Et notamment à cause des maraudeurs. On dirait qu'ils prenaient un plaisir fou à faire perdre une multitude de points à leur maison. Un seul mot pour qualifier ce que penser Lily d'eux : détester.

En tête de liste on pouvait mettre James Potter avec qui elle menait une guerre sans merci depuis l'année précédente. Bien sûr ce n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à leur sixième année, il lui courait après, peut-être parce que Lily restait la seule fille de Poudlard à lui résister. Elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre qu'il ait eu à un seul moment de vrais sentiments pour elle. Il ne voulait que la rajouter à sa longue liste de conquêtes. Et puis dès qu'elle passait dans sa ligne de mire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux…C'était ridicule. Il passait la plupart de son temps à jouer des mauvais tours à ceux qui ne les respectaient pas comme les Serpentards et Séverus Rogue.

Elle le haïssait avec son air arrogant, imbus de lui-même. Pourtant la plupart des filles traînaient autour de lui à la manière de chiens de garde. On ne pouvait pas l'approcher ou avoir une conversation avec lui (si une réelle conversation avec James pouvait exister…) sans se faire fusiller du regard par la quasi-totalité de l'école.

Sirius Black n'était pas forcément mieux. L'autre partie de l'école vouait presque un culte à ce « beaaau brun ». Seulement lui ne lui faisait rien et elle avait appris à l'apprécier un minimum au fur et à mesure…

Il y avait également Peter Pettigrow, un visage jovial, des yeux malins et un air guilleret complétaient d'ordinaire son portrait mais Lily avait peu de chose à dire à son sujet. Il était presque insignifiant, la cinquième roue du carrosse vu de l'extérieur. Il suivait le groupe et était quelqu'un d'assez prudent. Il était assez gentil avec elle…Mais rien que le fait de le voir en extase devant Potter et son vif d'or…

Enfin il y avait Rémus. Pour Lily, le seul de la bande pour qui elle pouvait ressentir un élan de sympathie…Peut-être qu'un an ensemble, préfets de Gryffondor les avait rapprochés aussi…Ses cheveux soyeux, plus ou moins en bataille et noir avec des reflets aciers, lui valaient d'être souvent remarqué.

Toujours élégant, il devait à ses yeux couleur miel et à ce côté mystérieux qui en émanait de beaucoup plaire aux filles de Poudlard. Lui, n'en abusait pas.

Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien, le seul qu'elle détestait vraiment était POTTER. Des fois elle ne savait même plus pourquoi…Elle le haïssait tout simplement. Mais pourquoi continuait-elle à parler de lui…

« Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, pensa-t-elle à haute voix »

Bref, elle se précipita donc de préparer le reste de ses affaires, de prendre son hibou, de manger quelques tartines et de sauter à l'arrière de la voiture. Comme depuis cinq années, le voyage lui paraissait terriblement long, un mélange d'impatience de retrouver ses amies et de tristesse de quitter ses parents…

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les séparations soient difficiles? Revenant à la réalité, elle se rendait compte que ses parents affichaient leurs sourires forcés habituels et que sa mère retenait les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux…

Pétunia ne l'avait pas accompagné. Lily aurait dû en être heureuse, pourtant c'était tout le contraire…Non, Lily ne reniait pas le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière comme l'aurait voulu sa sœur mais elle regrettait beaucoup le moment où elles pouvaient rester toutes deux dans la même pièce sans une grande complicité mais sans s'insulter.

Pourquoi était-elle si mélancolique aujourd'hui ? Il fallait sortir toutes ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et se consacrer à sa première journée à Poudlard, en tant que préfète en chef. Et oui, cette année TOUT allait changer, ce n'était pas rien d'être préfète en chef! Tout d'abord ça montrait la confiance que lui accordait Dumbledore et ensuite, ça lui permettait d'avoir un impact plus important sur ses camarades… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à penser que cela était possible.

Enfin, après avoir embrassé ses parents, elle aperçut Néade et Adélie qui lui faisaient un signe de la main, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent donc vers la voie 9 ¾ …

« Jamesiiie ! Levez-vous, c'est l'heure ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à James pour bondir de son lit, poser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et mettre sa baguette dans sa poche. Après que son mal de tête dû à son lever trop rapide fut passé, il courut dans la chambre de Sirius qui était déjà levé.

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour avaler leur petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour mémorable! Les maraudeurs avaient prévu un tour digne de rentrer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard...

Enfin, ils se retrouvaient ! Cela faisait deux mois jour pour jour qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus au grand complet. D'autant plus que ces vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos…James, Peter, Sirius et Rémus avaient mis sur pied un plan diabolique pour célébrer leur entrée en 6ème année.

À peine s'étaient-ils vus, qu'ils rigolaient déjà…jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans et ses deux amies pointent le bout de leur nez.

« - Tiens, fit Sirius, James voilà celle que tu ai… »Sirius ne pu terminer sa phrase vue la force du coup de coude que venait de lui adresser l'intéressé.

- Je te signale que maintenant je…

- SUIS AVEC JESSICA !répondirent les trois autres, un brin moqueur.

- Bon, prêt à voir le coup du siècle ?dit James, s'empressant de changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr !s'écrièrent-ils. »

Ils passèrent alors le mur de la voie 9 ¾ ;

Pour l'instant, tout était normal. On distinguait ici et là des premières années anxieux, des Serpentards toujours aussi heureux…

Les maraudeurs se frayaient difficilement un chemin au milieu de toutes leurs admiratrices, quand leur chef-d'œuvre arriva dans un « Oh ! » généralisé, plus ou moins admiratif...

En effet, le Poudlard Express avait laissé ses couleurs habituelles pour revêtir un rose pâle avec des lapins verts qui sautaient partout.

Les maraudeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant les têtes ébahies des Serpentards…s'ils savaient…

C'est alors que la première sirène retentit et les passagers prirent, tranquillement, place dans le train.

Tous ? NON ! Les Serpentards étaient coursés par des déguisements de lapins roses, qui n'acceptaient de les laisser tranquilles, qu'une fois enfilés ! Enfin, tranquilles…façon de parler.

Les maraudeurs avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer tant ils riaient, tandis que Lily, toujours aussi rabat-joie, arriva avec ses deux amies.

« -Bonjours Lily !s'empressa Peter.

- Bonjour !lança-t-elle, énervée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?réussit à articuler James, entre deux rires.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes en rien responsables de ces charmants petits lapins ?

- Non : copyright maraudeurs, renchérit Sirius, fier de lui.

- Et ça vous fait rire ?

- Ca va, tu n'as aucun humour, Evans !fit James.

- Pour avoir de l'humour, il faudrait que ça soit drôle, POTTER !

- Et toi Rémus, en tant que préfet, tu n'as pas su les arrêter ?

- Rémus ?Préfet ?s'écrièrent James, Sirius et Peter.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir s'amuser Lily, répondit Rémus.

- Je suis sûre que ça les fait beaucoup rire les petits lapins ! Et c'est juste que ç'aurait été intéressant de commencer l'année sans points de retard pour la Coupe !finit Lily. »

Et elle partit, fixant une dernière fois chacun des maraudeurs avec ses yeux verts brillants de colères, installant un bref silence dans le compartiment.

« - Allez ! On ne va pas laisser Lily gâcher notre rentrée ! Alors comme ça Lunard est préfet ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?continua Peter.

- Je n'en voyais pas trop l'utilité …

- Tu te trompes ! Moi, en tout cas, j'aurais aimé savoir… répondit James.

- Mais on est en septième année ? Tu ne peux pas être préfet en chef, c'est Evans et Dubois !

- Oui, mais Lily m'a demandé de partagé ses fonctions et Dumbledore a accepté. Je suis une sorte de sous

Préfet en chef si vous voulez...

- Enfin, ça nous arrange plutôt, ça nous fait une couverture de plus pour tous nos coups ! fit James, ravi.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Alors ces vacances ? Bien passées ? demanda Sirius.

C'est ainsi que les quatre maraudeurs se racontèrent leurs vacances jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Peter avait passé d'excellentes vacances avec ses parents, voyageant un peu dans toute l'Europe…

Sirius disait ses vacances géniales, James savait qu'il fallait comprendre exactement le contraire…Ils en parleraient plus tard au reste du groupe...

Les vacances de Rémus, elles, étaient comme d'habitude abominables, ses parents n'acceptant toujours pas son statut de loup-garou…

James avait passé des vacances extraordinaires chez son oncle John le premier mois. Même s'il aurait aimé que ses parents soient avec eux…Il avait compris très jeune le fait que ses parents exercent un métier important pour la survie du monde. Il en était très fier seulement il ne voyait pas souvent ses parents…Enfin, les quelques moments qu'ils passaient avec eux, très rares en cette période, étaient des vrais moments de pur bonheur. Comme il le racontait, Mr et Mrs Potter avaient dû rester travailler, parce qu'un Mage noir, dénommé Voldemort, sévissait dans toute la Grande-Bretagne avec une troupe de sorciers qu'on appelait les Mangemorts…

Tous les élèves descendirent alors du train pour se trouver face à un Poudlard toujours aussi impressionnant.

Pendant que les premières années procédaient à la traditionnelle traversée du lac à la barque, ils montèrent dans les fameux « carrosses sans chevaux ».

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle afin d'assister à la répartition des premières années dans chacune des maisons.

La chanson du choixpeau terminée, Mc Gonagall appela chacun des nouveaux sorciers à le mettre afin de décider si l'élève effectuerait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle : les loyaux, Serdaigle : les travailleurs, Gryffondor : les courageux, ou Serpentard : les ambitieux.

Albus Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, nous voilà de nouveau réunis pour une année d'entraide, de cours et de rires. Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années et un bon retour parmi nous aux anciens !

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, au grand bonheur de vous tous je pense. D'autant plus qu'il me semble que certains n'ont pas eu une après-midi de tout repos ! (James crut entrevoir un clin d'œil du directeur en sa direction…)

Je tiens juste à vous présenter votre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Miss Opaleye ! Accueillez-la de votre mieux. Et vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est bien évidemment toujours interdite, ainsi que les sorts dans les couloirs . Vos emplois du temps vous seront donnés par vos préfets respectifs. Les cours commenceront après demain.

Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous ! »

Des applaudissements suivirent ce discours, des plats de toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Peter pour se jeter sur une cuisse de dinde.

« -Remus, il me semble que tu dois aller chercher nos emplois du temps ?fit James, sortant Remus de ses songes.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais voir Lily.

- Je parie une bierreaubeurre que nous commençons par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !lança Sirius.

- Moi je parie sur divination !bougonna Peter.

- Et moi sur potions ! Strang ne résistera pas à l'idée de nous pourrir l'année dès le début !fit James.

- Peut-être…Voilà celui qui détient la réponse ! dit Sirius.

- Vous n'allez pas me croire ! DOUBLE COURS DE…POTIONS !

- On a vraiment la poisse c'est pas possible !s'exclama Sirius.

- Vous peut-être ! En attendant…

- En attendant quoi ?

- J'ai gagné deux bierreaubeurres !rigola James.

- T'as trop de chance, c'est tout Cornedrue !

- C'n'est pas de la chance ! C'est de la maîtrise mon cher Patmol !

-Bon je ne mets pas ta parole en doute, Cornedrue mais je dois accompagner les premières années à la salle

commune. On se retrouve dans la chambre. Au fait le mot de passe est veracrasse ! »

Et Rémus s'en alla rejoindre Lily. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux maraudeurs pour faire de même et aller se coucher...

Sirius se réveilla le premier comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait réveiller ces chers camarades…

Il fit apparaître des seaux remplis d'eau glacée au dessus de chacun des endormis, alla se cacher derrière la porte, et le sourire aux lèvres laissa tomber les seaux.

« - SIRIUS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ARRETERAS DE NOUS REVEILLER COMME CA !

- Pas tant que vous aurez tous ces têtes là, c'est vraiment trop drôle !

- Mon p'tit Sirius ! Viens me faire un booon gros câlin ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Ca ne va pas ! Tu es complètement trempé !

- Mais justement… »

Et tous les garçons de la chambre se mirent à courir après Sirius, mouillés jusqu'à la baguette…Ils arrivèrent même jusqu'à la salle commune, où les quelques personnes déjà levées explosèrent de rires devant les « Sirinouchet viens voiiiir ! » ou encore « Mon p'tit Patmol, j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas finir trempé… »…

James vue ces qualités d'attrapeur rattrapa Sirius mais cassa un vase au passage ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Lily…

« - C'est quoi tout ce bruit ici ? Tiens Potter, ça m'aurait étonné ! Je vous signale que…

- C'est bon, Evans, mets la en sourdine je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes jérémiades dès le matin !

Maintenant, bonne journée !

- T'es complètement frappé de la baguette mon pauvre Potter !

- Ca doit être ça… »

James sortit de la salle commune et Sirius et Rémus remontèrent dans leur chambre, laissant Lily bouche bée. Néade et Adélie, alertées elles aussi par le bruit, la rejoignirent.

« - Mais il ne va vraiment pas bien ce type ?Ca fait 2 jours qu'on s'est vu et non seulement il est complètement indifférent face à moi mais en plus il fait comme s'il me détester! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis devenue trop moche pour lui, c'est ça ?

- Oh Lily, ça fait cinq ans qu'il te court après, cinq ans que tu as été odieuse avec lui alors tu ne vas pas te plaindre de ça ! C'est ce que tu voulais je te signale…Et souviens toi, ça a déjà commencé après que...

- Oui eh bien moi je te signale que je suis sûre qu'il n'était absolument pas sincère !

- Lily, on a déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois ! Et je te répète, que s'il avait voulu une autre fille, il a tout Poudlard à ses pieds !continua Adélie.

- A moins que tu te sois enfin décidé à sortir avec lui ? ajouta Néade.

- Pff ça ne va pas, je le déteste ! Et encore plus qu'avant !

- Eh bien alors tu ne t'opposeras pas au fait que Jessica vienne passer ses nuits avec lui dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ?

- Quoi !s'écrièrent Adélie et Lily.

- Oui, la poursuiveuse de Pouffsouffle, Jessica Varpey. Ca fait 2mois qu'ils sont ensembles.

- Et mais tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Il me semblait que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Potter !

- Mais c'est le cas Néade !… »

Lorsque Rémus, Sirius et Peter redescendirent à la salle commune ils trouvèrent Lily, Néade et Adélie entourées de pas mal de Gryffondor…

« - Lily, calme toi! Une préfète doit donner le bon exemple, et c'est pas trop le cas si tu sautes sur tous les fauteuils de la salle commune ! râla Adélie.

- Tu ne comprend pas Adélie chérie ! s'écria Lily . Ça fait 6 ans que Potter me harcèle pour sortir avec lui et l'exploit est arrivé !

- Bah on verra bien…dit avec agacement Adélie.

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Absolument rien !

- Ouais, bon je dois passer à la bibliothèque. Déjeunez sans moi !»

Dès que Lily arriva à la bibliothèque, elle attrapa « L'Histoire de Poudlard », livre qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur pour l'avoir lu et relu des centaines de fois… Soudain quelque chose lui fit relever la tête et ce quelque chose n'était rien d'autre que Potter…

Potter ! Dans une bibliothèque !

« - Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Je cherche un livre, Evans. Dans une bibliothèque, c'est ce qu'on fait en général...

- Très drôle, mais tu ne viens jamais ici !

- Eh bien il y a une première fois à tout. Ca te pose un problème peut-être ! Parce que tu m'en poses un ! Tu m'empêche de respirer vois-tu !

- Oui ça m'en pose un énorme. C'est pas parce que tu sors avec l'autre pouffsouffle qu'il faut que tu sois encore plus arrogant qu'avant parce que je te signale que niveau arrogance ton quota était largement dépassé !

- C'est sûr que venant de miss-parfaite-je-sais-tout-à-par-être-sociale-avec-les-gens ça me touche énormément...

- Eh ben je te signale que l'asociale elle te dit que ta p'tite Pouffsouffle elle mettra pas les pieds à Gryffondor !

- Parce que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher peut-être !

- HUM Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici. Alors soit vous baissez de plusieurs tons soit vous allez régler vos petits différents ailleurs !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus avec cette ingrate !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'ingrate ?

- Melle Evans, je vous pris de sortir de la bibliothèque TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Lily, rouge de colère, sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire râler encore plus la bibliothécaire…

« -Virée de la bibliothèque, VIREE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Potter bien sûr ! rumina-t-elle.

- Heu, Lily ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?intervint Rémus qui était venu retrouver son ami.

- C'est encore ton cher copain Potter.

- Allons bon, qu'a-t-il fait ?

- On s'est disputé et à cause de lui, je me suis faite virée de la bibliothèque !

- Oh s'il n'y a que ça…

- Tu rigoles ? Et puis il m'énerve avec sa p'tite pouffsouffle…

- Tu es jalouse Lily ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout !

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Bon c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner non ? »

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Lily, Néade et Adélie avaient décidé de profiter de leur dernier jour de « vacances » au bord du lac. Sirius et Rémus avaient passé l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs sorciers et à la bataille explosive, Peter les regardait et James était avec Jessica…

Le dîner passé, tout le monde alla se coucher rapidement.

Si tôt ? Et oui, ils commençaient par un double cours de potions le lendemain et ils avaient toutes leurs raisons de penser que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos...

* * *

_Bon, ben quand je serais motivé je vous mettrai le deuxième chapitre que j'ai déjà...Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore mis...moi même je ne le sais pas! _

_J'accepte (très étonnant n'est-ce pas!) toutes les reviews...loool_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre...Je sais pas trop pourquoi je vous l'ai mis parce que je l'aime pas du tout...Je le trouve super mal écrit (notamment le passage dans la chambre des filles...) mais si vous pouviez ne pas vous arrêter à celui-ci et attendre au moins le prochain..._

_Pauvre James... :(_

_° Réponse à ma muzette :_

_Mdrr oui j'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être sadique mais bon c'est pour le bien de l'histoire...(on va dire ça comme ça...) Malédiction ou pas malédiction, conmigo il s'est quand même viandé à la deuxième haie...heureusement que le frigo, la star du film était là pour rattraper tout ça..mdrr Ne vous inquiétez pas ô lecteurs, nous sommes légèrement...comment dirais-je...folles sur les bords !Mais nous le revendiquons...il faut bien un peu de folie dans ce monde de dingues (ouai, mon argument tient pas trop...mdrr)_

_° à Fred :_

_OOOh la première review d'un inconnu ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Merci...j'espère que ce chapitre te déçevra pas..._

_Bon allez trop de blablatage tue le blablatage, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**O**o**0**o**O Chapitre 2 O**o**0**o**O**

« - Debout là-dedans si vous ne voulez pas encore nous faire perdre des points ! »

C'était Lily, et les garçons n'avaient vraiment pas l'air ravis que ça soit elle...

«- Laisse nous tranquille Evans !grogna James.

- Mais oui, tant que tu nous fais pas perdre de points...

- On a perdu des points depuis la rentrée ?NON! Alors maintenant sors! »

C'est ce que fit Lily, claquant la porte.

« Toujours l'amour fou entre vous ?ironisa Sirius. »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius reçut un oreiller en pleine tête, ce qui comme d'habitude déclencha une bataille qui se termina pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque les maraudeurs, tout sourire, franchirent la porte de la Grande Salle, ils se heurtèrent à un silence pesant.

Personne ne riait.

Personne ne parlait.

Personne ne mangeait.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup attendre pour savoir…

« 13 SORCIERS TUES PAR LES TROUPES DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ! »

C'était la Une de la gazette du sorcier…

Remus attrapa le journal et lut l'article, les autres maraudeurs le fixaient, voulant en savoir plus…

Quand Remus releva la tête, fixant Sirius, attristé…

« - Quoi ?s'exclama Sirius. »

Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde adoptait la même attitude que Rémus…

L'atmosphère devenait gênante. Sirius avait pourtant l'habitude d'être regardé mais certainement pas de cette manière...

« - Mais qu'y a-t-il à la fin ? s'écria-t-il.

- C'est vrai, que ce passe-t-il ?Pourquoi tout le monde regarde Patmol comme ça ?demanda Peter.

- Sirius, ton oncle, le père de Bellatrix, a été reconnu comme mangemort lors de l'attaque… »

Tous guettaient la réaction du maintenant « neveu du mangemort »…

« - Quoi ! Vous pensez tous que je suis comme lui, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, je vous interdis de me regarder une seconde de plus ! »

Sirius partit précipitamment mais il rencontra Bellatrix, tout sourire, juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« - Et toi tu oses encore sourire après ce que ton père fait ?

- Bien sûr ! Le ministère n'a aucune preuve ! A part peut-être les témoignages de quelques sang de

bourbes… »

Sirius devint rouge de colère, oubliant même tous les regards fixés sur eux…

« - TU ME DEGOUTES BELLATRIX ! J'ai HONTE d'être de la même famille que TOI !

- Mais pareillement mon cher cousin, pareillement ! Tu as oublié que tu n'en faisais plus parti...

- JE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ENCORE À POUDLARD VUE QUE TON AVENIR

EST DEJA TRACE !TU FINIRAS MANGEMORTE COMME TON IGNOBLE PERE !hurla-t-il.

- Je te signale que mon père est également ton oncle alors modère tes paroles mon cher Siri !

- Ce n'est SUREMENT PAS toi qui me diras de modérer ou non mes paroles ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir tous les jours , tu es déjà pourri jusqu'à la moelle de toutes façons !» _(ndA : Cherchez pas le pourquoi de cette insulte...elle me plaisait bien...c'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre Espèce poil de cul de moustique manchot mais c'était comment dire moins...moins quoi !)_

Sirius dû crier si fort qu'il alerta Strang.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ! Mr Black vous aurez une retenue pour avoir insulté votre cousine et avoir fait tout ce bruit.

- Certainement pas. Je suis déjà assez puni de porter le même nom qu'elle alors je REFUSE de faire une retenue par sa faute !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je devrais être coupable des emportements de mon cousin ? Après tout je n'ai fait que sourire. »

Sirius fulminait tellement à présent que ses yeux lançaient des avada kadavra à quiconque osait le regarder...

« -Mr Black, suivez moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. tenta Strang.

- NON. s'écria Sirius.

- Voulez-vous qu'en plus de cela, je pénalise votre maison pour votre surplus d'arrogance et d'insolence ?

Et Sirius partit fougueusement, donnant un violent coup de pieds dans la porte qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Ce qui fit plus de bruit et lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose… _(ndA : Mais faut pas lui en vouloir !oops…désolé plus fort que moi…)_

James n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi en colère… Et Bellatrix en rajoutait :

« - Bouuh ! C'est qu'il ferait presque peur le petit Siri ! »

Bien sûr les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire mais là c'en était trop, James avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami réagir ainsi…

« -Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

- Ouh la la ! C'est que le petit Jamesie fait de même ! (Rire des Serpentards)

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça non plus !

- Sinon ?

- James, ne t'abaisse pas à ça…tenta Lily, retenant James de justesse.

- Mais c'est que la petite sang de bourbe a de l'influence !

- EXPERLIAMUS ! »

James avait crié avec tant de haine que Bellatrix se trouva projetée sur le mur à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, renversant tout ce qu'il restait sur la longue table des Serpentards…

« - Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas connaître toutes les bonnes excuses que vous pourriez inventer ! 50 points de moins à Serpentard et Gryffondor ! s'écria Mc Gonagall qui venait d'arriver, furieuse.

- Mais ? Madame ? Pourquoi retirer des points à Serpentard ? C'est moi qui suis la victime !protesta Bellatrix.

- Je veux bien croire Mr Potter capable de toutes les ignominies possibles mais jamais sans raisons ! Surtout avec vous. Mr Potter je suis cependant très déçue de votre attitude. Maintenant allez tous en cours et que ça ne se reproduise pas ! fit Mc Gonagall, coupant cours à toute contestation. »

Lily se dirigea vers James, rouge de colère :

« - POTTER ! Alors c'est plus fort que toi ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter lorsque je te l'ai dit ?

- Evans, je veux bien tout encaisser mais ça NON ! Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse t'insulter c'est ça ! »

James regarda Lily dans les yeux comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Un sentiment d'incompréhension totale s'emparait de lui. Il n'attendait même plus de réponse. Il avait beau, à présent, détester Lily, il était vraiment déçu par sa réaction. Comment pouvait-elle accepter d'être traitée comme inférieure, indigne d'être une sorcière ?

Alors il partit, laissant Lily seule.

« - JE PEUX TRES BIEN ME DEFENDRE TOUTE SEULE POTTER ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !cria-t-elle, le voyant partir. »

Sirius, suivi de très près par Strang, arriva à la hauteur de la fameuse gargouille de Dumbledore.

Après que le professeur ait prononcé le mot de passe, « Schtroumpf à lunettes », Sirius gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Puis tous deux attendirent, assis à son bureau, le retour du directeur.

« - Bonjour Dumbledore ! Je suis avec…

- Bonjour Strang. J'ai déjà été averti des exploits de Mr Black. Rusard a dû réparer la porte qu'il a si gentiment abîmée. Je vous prie de me laisser seul avec Mr Black à présent.

- Mais il…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas assez d'autorité ! Maintenant, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît ! »

Une bonne minute dû passer sans que ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore ne parle.

Sirius regardait par terre, Dumbledore souriait.

« - Tu sais Sirius, si je me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom, tu n'as absolument pas à être gêné. Ce que tu as fait est tout à fait honorable. D'autant plus que l'on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton meilleur ami, qui s'est plutôt…emporté !

- James ?

- Oui, James. Tu sais, des amis comme lui, tu n'en trouveras pas beaucoup. Et par les temps qui courent, rien ne saurait être plus important que l'amitié. En revanche, je ne pourrais pas t'éviter continuellement des retenues. Alors, à l'avenir, essaye de te contrôler. Maintenant, tu peux retourner en cours.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que Poudlard est un des endroits le plus sûr du monde magique ?

- Oui, cependant même l'endroit le plus sûr n'est à l'abris de rien…Nous avons tous peur, Mr Black, mais laisser cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'il nous reste…»

Ils étaient tous là, Serpentards et Gryffondors, attendant Sirius et leur professeur de potions.

Mais seul Strang arriva.

« Entrez ! Et en silence !menaça leur professeur.

Ne croyez pas que je suis là par plaisir. Seulement, cette année je dois préparer les quelques cas qui ne sont pas encore irrécupérable aux ASPICS. Et pour cela, vous allez vous mettre par deux.

Non, non, ça serait trop facile, J'AI fait les groupes !

Londubat-Goyle, Rogue-Pettigrow, Latwier-Krig, Crabbe-Lupin, Evans-Potter...

"- QUOI!s'écrièrent Lily et James.

- Il y a des contestations ?

- Oh que oui ! Je ne peux pas être avec ELLE !

- Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez décider, Potter. En plus vous serez au premier rang. »

James s'apprêtait à répondre mais il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de…LILY ! Et dire qu'il allait être obligé de passer une année à côté d'elle…

« Bien, nous allons tout de suite nous mettre au travail. Vous allez essayer d'élaborer un sérum de protection. Vous en aurez besoin pour votre prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Et Strang inscrivit d'un coup de baguette, les ingrédients et la préparation de la potion au tableau.

« - Bon James, c'est pas que ça me fasse très plaisir mais on doit travailler ensemble et je dois avoir des notes correctes, alors peut-être que tu pourrais, je sais pas moi... M'aider à faire cette potion par exemple !

- C'est bon Evans, lâche moi ! Et ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. »

Et ils commencèrent, sous les rires de Remus, à jeter des ingrédients différents dans le chaudron.

James commençait à s'inquiéter pour Sirius. Strang était revenu…Il n'avait rien fait, il s'était peut-être emporté mais quel humain n'aurait pas fait de même ?

Soudain, Strang prit la parole :

« Enfin, Mr Black ce n'est pas trop tôt. Allez vous asseoir au fond ! Tentez de rattraper votre retard, vous êtes tellement fort que vous y arriverez sans doute !dit-il d'un air méprisant qui entraîna les rires des Serpentards. »

A la grande surprise de James, Sirius ne discuta même pas…

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses songes…

Leur potion prenait une couleur différente des autres, elle devenait orange et une odeur immonde s'élevait du chaudron…

Et James mit l'ingrédient de trop qui fit exploser le chaudron, renversant son contenu sur la table de derrière, celle de Rogue et Peter !

Strang accourut.

« - Qu'avez-vous encore fait ! »

Il examina le reste de la potion.

« - Potter ? Evans ? Savez-vous lire !

- OUI ! Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien lisez moi la cinquième ligne ?

- Une plume d'hyppogriffe et alors ?

- Vous en avez mis deux !

- Potter, c'est de ta faute, j'avais mis la première !

- JE devais m'occuper de la cinquième ligne ! C'est de TA faute Evans et puis…

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Vous reviendrez en retenue, faire votre potion. Et maintenant SORTEZ et allez voir le professeur Mc Gonagall, dites lui que vous êtes renvoyés !

Quant à vous, Rogue, Pettigrow, allez voir Pomfresh qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun effet secondaire ! »

Lily était hors d'elle, elle allait avoir une retenue avec James et à cause de lui !

« - Tu es content de ce que tu as fait ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! Non seulement je vais être obligée de passer une année de plus avec toi mais une retenue s'y ajoute ! Alors là, tu as fait fort pour cette rentrée !

- Eh ! Je te signale que JE devais m'occuper de la plume d'hyppogriffe ! Et même si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais dû me prévenir !

- Peut-être que si tu avais regardé ce que je faisais au lieu d'être imbus de ta petite personne, tu l'aurais vu !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça MISS-PARFAITE ! Peut-être que si tu ne l'étais pas toi non plus, tu aurais vu que j'étais en train de préparer la plume et tu m'aurais empêché de la jeter ! »

Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle pressa le pas pour se retrouver à deux ou trois mètres de lui.

« - Je vais le tuer…Je vais le tuer…soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- JE VAIS TE TUER CA TE VA ?cria-t-elle.

- CHUT ! Ecoute !fit James, plaquant Lily contre un mur.

- Ecoutez quoi ! »

James ne répondit même pas, Lily entendait. Deux personnes parlaient. Un homme et une femme.

L'homme était, il en était sûr, Dumbledore, la femme…

« - Minerva, vous tombez bien ! J'ai des choses plutôt graves à vous annoncer.

- Au sujet de ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Cassandra Trewlaney et elle a eu une vision. Il s'agit d'une prophétie en fait.

_« Un élève à Poudlard il y a_

_Le mal, indirectement, il repoussera_

_Ceux qu'il aime, il perdra_

_Ceux qui l'aiment le perdront.»_

- Qui ?s'inquiéta Minerva.

- Après avoir cherché dans sa vision, nous avons réussit à savoir que c'était un élève de Gryffondor. Nous avons toutes nos raisons de croire que le « mal » est en fait Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, il faudra très peu de temps pour que cette prophétie arrive jusqu'à lui. Cet élève est en grand danger, Minerva !

- Qui est cet élève ? »

Dumbledore la regarda gravement.

« James Potter…Mieux vaut qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour le moment. »

Lily fixa James. Il regardait dans le vague, un visage on ne peut plus blanc, ne disant aucun mot.

Puis, le regard que lui portait la jeune rousse l'agaça :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Au moins tu n'auras pas besoin de trop t'embêter pour trouver le moyen de me tuer, quelqu'un s'en charge déjà ! Et le plus puissant Mage Noir au monde en plus ! Ca te rassure ! »

Et James partit précipitamment, plus furieux que triste, plus triste que furieux…

C'était donc ça son destin ? Tenter d'échapper à Voldemort ? Sachant que même treize sorciers confirmés n'avaient pas pu lui résister ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire « indirectement » ? « Ceux qu'il aime il perdra » ? « Ceux qui l'aiment le perdront » ? Mais qu'avait il fait pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui, et surtout, à ceux qu'il aime ? Il allait donc mourir si on se fiait à cette prophétie…Bien sûr tout le monde meurt un jour mais lui allait se faire assassiner ? Et quand ?

Et Evans qui en rajoutait, il était la proie de Voldemort et elle se souciait d'une misérable retenue ! Pourquoi lui ?

« POURQUOI MOI ?cria-t-il »

Il était maintenant assis par terre, adossé à un mur, se tenant la tête…Il ne savait où quelque part dans Poudlard…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues…Il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais entendu…ne s'être jamais levé ce matin…ne pas être lui, James Potter…

Ils étaient maintenant en botanique. Remus s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Sirius ne disait plus un mot depuis ce matin, où il avait appris pour son oncle…

James n'était toujours pas revenu depuis qu'il avait quitté le cours de potions, le matin même…

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le silence de Lily. Elle était revenue en cours, le visage blanc, les yeux rouges (d'avoir certainement pleuré), sans dire un mot et elle ne suivait même pas le cours !

Remus se sentait complètement hors sujet ! Il espérait juste que James viendrait dîner…

Enfin, le cours était fini, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle en avait assez des regards que lui jetait Remus, elle en avait assez de s'être emportée pour une simple retenue, alors que James était en danger, elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être elle...

Pétunia avait bien raison, c'était un monstre ! Pourquoi elle s'efforçait tant à jour le rôle de miss parfaite comme l'appelait James ? James…

Pourquoi il lui apportait autant de soucis aussi ?

« Et Strang alors lui, je le retiens ! »

« - Lily, ça ne va pas ? »

C'était Adélie. Des larmes perlaient alors sur les joues de la jolie rousse.

« - Si, tout va bien !

- Ne mens pas ! Tu étais en train de pleurer… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec James ?

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passer ! »

Adélie fixait Lily dans les yeux. Elle voyait bien que son amie tentait de ravaler sa tristesse…

« - Très bien ! Mais sache que si tu changes d'avis, je serais là !

- Merci !répondit Lily, tentant de sourire. »

Adélie avait au moins gagné ça, un sourire de son amie. Lily avait au moins quelqu'un sur qui comptait, et ça la réconfortait un minimum…

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Néade frappa.

« - Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

- Je viens juste chercher le livre de botanique pour commencer le devoir…Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous soucier de moi ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Fais attention, je vais finir par penser que ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! C'est James le problème ?

- Non, le problème, c'est moi ! James me déteste réellement maintenant, tout le monde me déteste et tout le monde a bien raison !

- Et nous on compte pas ? fit Adélie, qui venait d'entrer. »

Et Néade prit Lily dans ses bras, bientôt suivie d'Adélie.

Elles étaient toutes trois assises, par terre au milieu de la chambre : Lily qui pleurait, Adélie qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant la tristesse de son amie, et Néade qui s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire, qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Lily n'avait alors eut plus que le choix de tout raconter…

Puis, Néade prit la parole :

« - Je comprends que tu culpabilises mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si Voldemort s'en prend à James ! Il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne justement. C'est sûr, qu'apprendre que l'on a une épée de Damoclès juste au dessus de la tête, ça ne doit pas faire bien plaisir… Mais moi je REFUSE de te voir comme cela plus longtemps ! Alors, tu te lèves, tu sèches tes larmes, je vais m'occuper de refaire de toi une beauté et ON VA MANGER ! »

Adélie affirma les paroles de Néade d'un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois amies étaient assises dans la Grande Salle, à leur place habituelles. Lily eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que James n'était pas à table. Mais ces pensées déprimantes furent interrompues par Dumbledore.

« Les nouvelle d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas très bonnes comme vous le savez tous. Les pertes sont assez importantes et certaines concernent des élèves de Poudlard.

Alors je sais que c'est une technique moldue, mais je vais vous demander à tous d'effectuer une minute de silence pour tous les morts et les blessés de cette nuit.

Je finirais ce mince discours par trois mots : entraide, courage et espoir ! »

Puis le silence se fit, durant une minute. Des élèves pleuraient, certains avaient les yeux rougis par les larmes, d'autres semblaient avoir trouver un intérêt soudain pour leurs pieds, et encore d'autres affichaient des sourires provocateurs.

Enfin cette maudite journée s'achevait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être un Black ! Et la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier n'était même pas là…

Que c'était-il passé pour mettre Lily et James dans cet état ?

En tout cas, Sirius n'avait jamais connu James si triste (choqué ? en colère ?) au point de manquer deux repas et de ne vouloir parler à personnes même pas lui…quoique si, une fois en fait...

Sirius quitta alors Peter et Rémus pour aller se coucher.

Il se rendit compte que James était déjà dans son lit. Peut importait la façon dont il était arrivé sans qu'il le voit dans sa chambre, il devait lui parler.

« - James ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ? Bon je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça…Allez. Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves… »

Sirius ne savait même pas s'il n'avait pas parler dans le vide…James dormait certainement.

Non, James ne dormait pas. Il avait tout entendu et déjà il sentait la tristesse montait en lui…

Sirius serait toujours là pour lui mais lui ne serait plus là pour lui pendant longtemps.

Puis les mots de la prophétie lui revenaient à l'esprit 'Ceux qu'il aime, il perdra.'

Comment songer à faire de « beaux rêves » alors que la mort lui pendait au nez ?

James s'aperçut alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

* * *

_Pas taper l'auteur...Sans auteur, y'a pas la suite...pi ça va s'arranger pour James, par contre pour d'autres... petit sourire sadique _

_Prochain chapitre, pleine lune ou match de quidditch en vue...je sais pas encore... _

_Bon moi, je pars à la recherche de la Motivation...Une madame qui arrête pas de se cacher en ce moment... _

_Review pleaaase ! regard implorant _


End file.
